


remember you

by defsweetheart



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Dreams vs. Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsweetheart/pseuds/defsweetheart
Summary: jaebeom and jinyoung are together in their dreams, but what happens when they finally meet into each other in real life?to make it worse, only one of them remembers the other.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 32





	remember you

**Author's Note:**

> happy 3rd anni to one of my fave albums,, verse 2 <3  
> i found this fic in my google docs and i don't think i've ever uploaded it,, which is weird but maybe bc i was focused on babysitting woes. i wrote this around aug 5th 2018 and finished it in jan 13 2019, and abandoned since then :/ thank goodness, i finished it LOL so here u go <3
> 
> i haven't been reading any got7 fics since last year so like.... if someone wrote anything similar, it's coincidental! i swear i started this back in 2018 lol
> 
> also, i don't rlly remember the details of the story and hadn't beta-ed so sorry for any mistakes & confusion!! basically alot of back and forth w their dreams and reality as far as i rmb!! :)

_“Hyung, do you ever think we’ll ever meet in real life?”_

_“Jinyoung… we’ve tried to meet twice. You’ve never showed up.” Jaebeom sighed._

_“Are you sure? I would’ve definitely remembered having plans made.”_

_“Yes. You offered to meet in Seoul 2 months ago, I waited for 4 hours only to be left out in the cold. Then I came down to Jinhae, and you weren’t at where you proposed for us to meet.”_

_“Hyung… I really don’t remember. I’m so sorry. Why don’t we exchange numbers? Hopefully, one of us wakes up and remembers it, and text the other. Mine is 22-0994-2014. What’s yours?”_

_“06-0194-2012.” Jaebeom exhaled._

**_He wakes up._ **

“GOD. What was his number…? 22-09… Fuck.” Well, he now had no ways to contact the other now, so he hoped the younger remembered.

He looked at the clock, 9:24 am, it shone. Jaebeom got up, it was a Sunday, which meant family brunch. He felt like those typical TV show western family, where Sunday brunch was a thing , but since he and his brother had moved out, his parents insisted on family brunch, no matter what. Well then, at least the food was paid for.

“Where’s Youngjae?” Jaebeom greeted the moment he stepped foot into the usual restaurant his family always went to.

“Stuck in traffic, he’d be here soon though. Come give your old Umma a hug, Bummie,” His mom opened her arms and he automatically fell onto them, amongst the Lim sons, Jaebeom was definitely the mommy’s boy. And he loves it.

“Appa, how are you?”

“I’m great, son. How’s your week?”

“It’s good… yeah. Accounting! Woohoo!” Jaebeom fake cheered, his parents fully knowing he hated accounting, but it was something he was naturally good at, so it was better for him to go through the ‘stable’ route, so to say. Jaebeom didn’t know what he really wanted to do anyway.

“Find your dream, son. Don’t die an unhappy man,” His father advised.

“I definitely do not make your Appa unhappy at all,” His mom smirked, both his parents leaning into each for a kiss.

“Guys, please. It’s too early for this shit.”

“Language, Lim Jaebeom,” His father warned.

“Wait, why do we need six seats? It’s a family dinner, and if I recall correctly, we’re a family of four,” Jaebeom asked.

Before his parents could answer, someone greeted him from behind, “Hey, everyone!”

“Youngjae! My son!” Their father stood up and greeted.

“Why do you both always greet us like we hadn’t meet the week before?” Jaebeom asked, but effectively got ignored in favour of the youngest son, Choi Youngjae.

Youngjae was the Lim’s main in-house maid’s son, 15 years ago, and before she passed, she had requested the Lims to adopt him and take care of him. The Lims always keep to their word, and Jaebeom gained a new brother at the age of 3.

“Oh who are these young, handsome men?” His mom asked.

“Appa, Umma. This is Mark and Bambam, my fiances.” Youngjae said simply.

“Huh?” Jaebeom confused.

“Let's all settle down and order us some food. Then we'll talk all about this.”

Long story short, over the span of just one week , Mark proposed to both his boyfriends and they’re now all engaged. Yes, it’s legal there. (It’s an Alternate Universe, after all.)

“You didn’t even tell us you’re dating,” Jaebeom pointed out.

“Jaebeom, he has been mentioning these men for years . Do you not pay attention?” His father asked.

“ **What**.”

“Yeah hyung, I think you were just too busy stuffing your face with the egg rolls,” Youngjae giggled, “I always mention their names during our brunches.”

“Yeah, I thought they were your friends . You never explicitly said they were your boyfriends . I didn’t even know you’re gay!”

“Okay, so now you know. Anyway, we decided not to have a large wedding. We just wanted simple ones in Seoul, Bangkok and LA.”

“Wow.” Jaebeom offhandedly commented.

His younger brother has two boyfriends, and he can’t even get one .

 **Pathetic**.

The week begins again. It was the same routine for Jaebeom. He gets up at 7am, eats breakfast, feeds his 5 cats; Nora, Kunta, Odd, Belle and Cake (so he might really die an old cat man), signs in for work at 9, goes for lunch at 1, comes back at 2, and work till 6pm, where he usually goes home, if his friends Jackson and Brian don’t drag him out.

This repeats on Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Fri- Oh?

_Holy shit._

**_It can’t be him, isn’t it?_ **

No, no it’s not possible.

 **No**.

It’s definitely the Jinyoung of his dreams. Right in front of his own two eyes.

“Hi! Do you know the way to the Arts Centre?” Dream Jinyoung asked.

“I can’t believe it’s you.”

"Sorry, do I know you?" Jinyoung asked.

"Yeah, it's me. From our dreams!"

"I'm sorry, Sir, I don't have a clue about what you're talking about. I have to go... I don't want to be late for the interview..." Jinyoung tried to avert himself away from the situation.

"Oh. Okay, yeah, just walk straight down for about two blocks and then turn left. It's right there, red building. Can't miss it." The older dejectedly explains.

"Thank you... I'll take my leave."

_“Oh, we meet again.”_

_“Hello, Jinyoung-ssi. How are you?”_

_“Tired, you?”_

_“The same. Work has been tougher than usual, but I guess that’s just life.”_

_“You’re an accountant, right?”_

_“Yeah. It’s peak period, millions of deadlines to meet. How’s the centre?_ "

_“It’s great yeah. We are preparing a new exhibition soon on The Little Prince. It’s my favourite childhood story, so I’m definitely excited.”_

_“That’s good, Jinyoung-ah… You know that I love you, right?”_

_“I love you too, hyung! I want us to be together for the rest of our lives.”_

_“If you’d wake up and remember that is…” Jaebeom mumbled._

_“What did you say, hyung? Can you speak up? I can’t hear you.”_

_“Nothing, darling. Now let’s go, shall we?”_

Jaebeom couldn’t believe it. He didn’t believe he had seen Jinyoung, _his_ Jinyoung in the flesh, and he didn’t believe even more that Jinyoung didn’t remember _who he was._

Was this some kind of sick joke?

How is it possible that Jaebeom could vividly remember every dream he had, especially the ones with Jinyoung in it. But Jinyoung doesn’t?

Okay, well, it _is_ possible, Jaebeom guessed. _It isn’t fair then_ , he concluded.

 _His dream!Jinyoung_ is the man of his dreams, literally and hypothetically. He was everything Jaebeom had looked for in a significant other ever since he knew what a S.O. was. Dream!Jinyoung was ethereal, so genuine, open, raw, honest but full of charisma, positivity and life.

Real!Jinyoung was all that and more, but there’s just one problem: He doesn’t know who Jaebeom is.

_It was definitely a problem._

And for once, a problem Jaebeom doesn’t know how to solve.

* * *

_"Hyung, do you think we can meet in real life?"_

_"We can try? I can come down to Jinhae, it's only 4 hours away anyway."_

_"No, no, hyung. I'll just go to Seoul, I've been wanting to visit my samchon and imu anyway."_

_"Oh, when can you come down?"_

_"Maybe next week?"_

_"Okay, let's meet. I'll pick you up from the train station."_

_"Okay."_

**He never showed.**

Jinyoung couldn’t stop thinking about that man… There was something about him that felt familiar, he just couldn’t point out what.

He couldn’t stop thinking about it on his way to the interview, while waiting for said interview, through it and even on the way back home.

**_Who was he?_ **

Jinyoung’s photographic memory had his entire face memorised; sharp features, especially his jawlines, little round cheeks, narrow eyes, perfectly done eyebrows, slightly plump red lips and oh, he might have spotted two round birthmarks on his left eyelid. He was definitely Jinyoung’s age, if not just slightly older or younger. Needless to say, the man was _extremely_ handsome, and if Jinyoung had said he wasn’t the least big intrigued by him, he was lying.

He wished he could have remembered someone like him, but nothing was coming to him. Jinyoung would probably never see him again, so he should probably let it go. Damn it, he should’ve at least asked for his name. Now, he will never know.

He got the job. It wasn’t his dream job, but it definitely paid well, and his degree is somewhat useful in this. So he wasn’t in a win-win situation, but he wasn’t losing either. He started in 2 weeks, which meant he only had 2 more weeks of doing whatever the hell he wanted, legally, of course.

After signing the contract one rainy Thursday, Jinyoung decided to linger around the place he had met the handsome man the other day. Maybe if he worked there, Jinyoung could ‘accidentally’ bumped into him again.

And bumped into him indeed.

Jaebeom was having a terrible. By terrible, he meant that, his clients were being problematic as fuck. He’s also been having trouble sleeping because he couldn’t stop thinking about Jinyoung. _Why hadn’t he recognize me? Why doesn’t he know who I was? Will I meet him again? Will he still appear in my dreams? Why was he in them in the first place?_

Too many questions unanswered, and it somehow added to the stress. God, he needed a cup of very, very strong black coffee… ASAP. He rushed down quickly and got the biggest cup they offered. As he took a turn back to his office, his eyes squinting against the bright afternoon sunlight and his mind also half aware of his surroundings, he bumped into someone hard.

_‘Ouch…’ ‘Ow’_

Jaebeom looked up and apologised to the stranger in front of him, thank goodness his coffee was capped, he couldn’t imagine what would have happened to them both since it was a pretty hard hit.

“I’m sorry too, no worries,” The lady apologised, before she went on her own way. He felt like he had bumped into someone else from his back, but when he looked over, he didn’t see anyone in sight. Jaebeom sighed and shook his head, what kind of luck did he have?

As he walked into the office, one of his close colleagues, Hyunwoo, caught up with him, “You look like shit man!”

“Thanks, dude. Every normal human being loves hearing that.”

“Listen, Kihyun and I will be having our engagement party next Saturday. I can count you in, right?” **_Right, another couple tying the knot._ **

“Yeah sure, just remind me the day before I guess.”

“Great and also… I was hoping you could be one of my groomsmen.”

“Really? Why me? You have Changkyun, Minhyuk, Jooheon… etcetera…”

“Kihyun and I have the same best friends, we have to split the group into two. And I want my best friend to be my groomsman, man!”

“Since when were we best friends?”

“Ouch you wound me. So, up for it?”

“Yeah, sure… I guess. When’s the wedding?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Hyunwoo winked before returning back to his cubbie. 

Jinyoung chickened out. He wasn’t looking at where he was going and while scurrying to find his stupid phone in his unnecessarily big bag that his sisters had given him, Jinyoung had bumped into the back of his ‘target’. The other man didn’t see him though, and thank heavens for the flower shop right beside him, where he quickly seek refuge in so the handsome man wouldn’t see him.

When the coast was clear, he thanked the florists (and even bought flowers because he felt bad) and exited the shop in handsome man’s direction. He didn’t even know _why_ he was following him when _handsome man_ had already walked much ahead of him and would have probably gone into the many skyscrapers that was there.

“Jinyoung?” He turned towards the call.

“Oh, Kihyun! Hello.”

“Hey, perfect timing. I was just about to invite you to my engagement party in 2 weeks,” Kihyun informed.

“Wow, congratulations!”

“Thank you. So will you be there?”

“Yeah, I’m probably available.”

“Great, I’ll text you! I got to go surprise my fiance now, see you soon.”

“Bye, Kihyun.”

_Another friend getting married, great._

Turns out, the two weeks came faster than Jaebeom thought and he found himself standing at the corner of the function room, sipping champagne and looking into the room of people he didn’t know. No, seriously, the only person he knew relatively well was Hyunwoo, and said future-groom had to do his rounds in greeting people and getting congratulated at. _Well, at least there’s alcohol._

He then aimlessly walked around the food and drinks area, well, he was bored, so he might as well eat. His eyes then landed on dessert - a strawberry shortcake to be specific - and it was all he could focus on, that when he had tripped and his flute (which was just refilled) tipped, causing some of the liquid to spill on the floor and on someone.

“I’m so sorry!” Jaebeom said in reflex. He looked up and -

_Oh fuck._

**It’s Jinyoung.**

Right in front of him. In his face. 

“I-it’s alright.”

Lucky for them, the event itself is pretty loud, so only the two of them had noticed their own commotion.

Which made no difference anyway, since they both felt like they were the only two in this big, big world.

“Hi… again,” Jaebeom awkwardly greeted, before it occurred to him that ‘Hey! I should at least wipe the champagne off the other’s suit.’ He reached for the napkins just as Jinyoung reached them too, their hands touching, causing both of them to blush miserably.

“I-I can handle it myself. Thank you,” the less flustered/panicked gay (Jinyoung) spoke up, grabbing the napkins and salvaging his suit as much as he could. It was just a small stain, it seemed.

“I… I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright, just a small one anyway.”

“Okay… uh um… I-I’ll j-just go…” Jaebeom stuttered.

“WAIT!” Jinyoung spoke up loudly, the other looking at him expectantly.

“I’m Jinyoung,” the former started.

“I know,” Jaebeom mumbled, “I’m Jaebeom.”

“H-how did you know?”

“I… uh, it’s probably too confusing for you so I’ll just save you the headache.” Jaebeom smiled before making a move to walk away.

“Wait, Jaebeom-ssi. I-I wanna know, please.”

_“Hyung! What are you doing?”_

_“I’m writing a song, Jinyoungie.”_

_“Ooh, can I see what you’ve written so far?”_

_My forever sunrise_

_Sunshine above my head_

_An angel for me_

_Hold my hand and leave…_

_“These lyrics are beautiful, hyung. Who are they for?”_

_“No particular person,” Jaebeom said simply._

_“Oh,” Jinyoung dejectedly replied._

_“Why? You’re hoping it’s for -”_

_“I like you hyung!” Jinyoung interrupted, before realising what he did and covering his entire face._

_“I like you too, Jinyoung-ah. That’s why I haven’t gotten rid of you yet,” Jaebeom joked._

_“No, no not in that way, hyung… You don’t get it, and you never will!” Jinyoung exasperated, before standing up and running away. Away from Jaebeom._

_“Wait Jinyoungie, wait!”_

**He wakes up.**

“We… uh, we meet in our dreams. We’re together there… usually on dates at the Han River, or in our homes…”

They were now sitting at the back porch of the event hall.

“Wait, dates?”

“Yeah… you confessed to me and then, ran away. We didn’t meet each other in our dreams until about two weeks later, worst 2 weeks of my life,” Jaebeom nervously chuckled.

“Oh… I-I’m not gay though. Like, in real life.”

“ _Oh_.” 

“And… I don’t really remember my dreams so naturally, I don’t remember… uh, you.”

“Yeah, I get it. Yeah, yeah it happens. Sorry to just load everything to you… I’m pretty sure it’s all overwhelming for you.”

“Yes, it is. So, let’s just talk about something else? Which side are you on? Hyunwoo or Kihyun’s?”

“Hyunwoo’s, we work together. You?”

“Kihyun, we were college roommates.”

“Ah, Hyunwoo made me his groomsmen, did Kihyun…?” Jaebeom trailed off.

“God, no. We’re not awfully close, but close enough to meet once in a while to catch up. We did stay with each other for 3 years, 2 of them kinda with Hyunwoo as well. If you know what I mean.”

The other chuckled.

“How old are you anyway, Jaebeom-ssi?”

“I’m 25. In our dreams, I’m your hyung. Were you born on the 22nd of September?”

“Oh uh yes I am. Guess I shared that in the dreams?”

“Yeah… at least what we say in them are facts.”

“Wh-when were you born?” Jinyoung cleared his throat, was it hot in there or was it just him?

“January 6th.”

“Oh… you’re really a hyung then…”

“Yeah, you don’t have to call me that if you’re not comfortable.”

“Yeah I, uh… Sorry, I’m just so, so confused…”

“I understand, really, I would be too.”

“Could you tell me what else I told you in the dreams?”

“You’re working at the Arts Centre… I mean in our dreams, you were already a successful one. You’ll be one of the main curators in no time… if I wasn’t wrong, it only took you like six months? Your first project was The Little Prince, it was originally someone else’s but your boss had seen how passionate you were in the story, he made you the main curator instead.”

“Okay, but that’s like the future… which I don’t know anything about but if you’re right, it sounds promising. How about the past? My family?”

“Two sisters - Soojung and Sooyeon - both older than you, making you the youngest child. You graduated from SNU as a History major, but ended up where you are now because… It just happened, you said. You sing very beautifully, I loved it when you sang to me. When you were in uni, you used to sing at the bar every Wednesday night, with your friend, Jongdae. Your first girlfriend’s name is Jisoo, you were together for 3 years and broke it off because you were better off as friends. And -”

“Wow, that’s a whole lot of… information… that’s true. How can I not remember telling someone like you every single thing of my life? I- I seriously do not remember anything, I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, like I said. This could get overwhelming for you and I expected it. I didn't expect it for you not to be gay though. In our dreams, you were so sure."

“I… we were romantically together?”

“Yeah.”

“What happened after I ran away?”

“I think it’s too much information for one night don’t you think? Should we get back to the party?”

“But -”

“Why don’t we talk about this another time? We can always go for coffee. Did you get the job?”

“Yeah I did, I thought you would’ve known from the dream?” Jinyoung _attempted_ to joke.

“Ha ha. There are plenty of cafes or restaurant at that area, we can go there one day.”

“Okay… okay yeah. Let’s exchange numbers, _hyung_.”

* * *

“This place has amazing eggs benedict -”

“I _love_ eggs benedict.” Jinyoung interrupted without thinking.

“I know.” Jaebeom tightly smiled. 

“So… what else do you know about me?”

“Depends, what do you wanna know?”

“Tell me about our… dates.”

“We’re pretty simple people, going on simple dates. Most of the time, we end up at Han River, having a picnic, singing to each other, all that stuff.”

“Are these dates… a continuing thing or? Like, we meet in this dream, then, the next time we meet in another dream, we kinda mention the previous dream… wait, am I making sense?”

“I think I get what you mean? But yes, it’s like an alternate universe. All of our dreams are in a continuous timeline, and for me, you appear once or twice in my dreams.”

“How long has this been going on?”

Jinyoung had asked a lot more questions after, and God bless Jaebeom for being so patient about it. I mean, getting told you’re in your relationship in your dreams is definitely out of the norm.

The dreams have been occurring for about 9 months now, they had been dating for 2 months, they kiss but it just ends there (no sex, thank goodness!), Jaebeom had brought him to meet his parents once (but just as friends), and after the younger left, the former’s parents had mentioned that they absolutely loved Jinyoung, both secretly hoping they would get married in the future.

“So… I ran away from you after confessing? Sounds _exactly_ like me.” Jinyoung nervously chuckled.

“Yeah, I found you the next dream we met, made up and had sex,” Jaebeom said nonchalantly. The other though, had reacted quite comically, spitting out his iced lemon tea, obviously not expecting Jaebeom to spout this kind of things out suddenly.

“O-oh…”

“Are you sure you’re not gay? Wait - that came out wrong. I’m sorry I-”

“I’m not sure!” Jinyoung interrupted. “I mean, I’ve never dated men before… truth is, I hadn’t think about it at all till we met… but I’ve only had one serious relationship… So, I-don’t know…”

“Oh… okay…”

They were then stuck in an awkward silence.

“W-what do we do now?”

“Just… be friends, I guess? If you want to, that is.”

“Uh… yeah sure. Okay, let’s be friends.”

_“Jaebeommie~ What’s wrong?”_

They were both now cuddling in Jaebeom’s apartment, watching re-runs of Drop Dead Diva on Netflix.

_“Nothing…”_

_“Are you sure? You’ve been very sulky and quiet…”_

_“D-did you know… Nevermind.”_

_“Jaebeom, just spit it out.”_

_“You don’t remember me in real life.”_

_“What?”_

_“We finally met outside of dreams… but you don’t remember me. You’re not even gay.”_

_“That’s… not possible. I’m gay, I know it.”_

_“You didn’t in real life. You weren’t sure at all.”_

_“What else… did I say? How did we meet?”_

_“We met while you were on the way to an interview at the Arts Center… I surprised you by calling your name, you didn't know who I was. Then, we met at Shownu’s wedding, talked and decided to have lunch since you got the job. We ultimately decided to be friends.”_

_“Just friends?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Beommie… I-I’m sorry…”_

_“It’s okay, you can’t control it. It’s not your fault… Let’s just enjoy tonight, okay?”_

_“Yeah… okay.”_

As time passes, Jinyoung and Jaebeom at least twice a month, the latter probably thinking it’s just obligatory for the other. They did get along, but the relationship (?) they had isn’t as deep as dream! Jaebeom and Jinyoung.

And talking about dreams.

Jaebeom doesn’t see him anymore. 

It was gradual, at first Jaebeom thought it was _glitches_ in the system, he was still meeting the other but the dreams were cut short to the next, or it was implied Jinyoung was busy. But the next thing he knew, he was waiting at the picnic mat alone, walking the Han River with nothing or no one else but his music playlist and earbuds.

He felt empty, like a consistent schedule getting interrupted out of the blue by removing one of the main aspects of it. 

In reality, Jaebeom _always_ had to be the one who took initiative in setting up lunch between the both of them. He doesn’t know why he did this, knowing Jinyoung would never feel the same towards him. He didn’t know why he _tries so hard_ to subtlely win the younger over when he knew it’d _never happen._

One sleepover with Youngjae and his fiances construed to Bambam giving ‘free professional advice’, telling Jaebeom _hyung_ to move on. 

“Jinyoung’s not gay! It’s basically a lost cause,” he had bluntly said.

“Bammie… sugarcoat your words a little,” Youngjae warned.

“Should I ask him to be my plus-one to your wedding?”

“HAVE YOU NOT BEEN LISTENING TO ME THE PAST 2 HOURS!?!?!” Bambam shrieked, forcing Mark and Youngjae to hold him back from pouncing on the elder.

“You can try asking, don’t be disappointed when he says no though,” Mark piped up.

“Thanks for your vote of confidence.”

_Turns out,_ Mark was right. Damn it.

“Sorry, I… don’t think I should be your date to the wedding. Thank you for asking though,” Jinyoung hurriedly said before placing a few bills on the table and rushing back to the office for an ‘urgent meeting’.

Great. 

Jaebeom then decided to ask Jackson. ‘I have no choice,’ he had said, causing Jackson to go sulky on him until Jaebeom reassured him _enough_ that he was indeed his _best, BEST friend_ _in the entire world._

Jinyoung ran out on him in panic. It was rude, he _knows,_ but he had never felt this _conflicted_ in his entire life before. He had been wanting to avoid Jaebeom so he could recollect and figure himself out, but as much as he wanted to avoud him, Jinyoung had genuinely enjoy going out with someone else other than Yugyeom. 

_He didn’t want to admit he found Jaebeom extremely handsome, and had been having some not so innocent thoughts of him._

**jinyoung2209** : What should I do, Gyeommie?

 **gyeomkyum** : You should’ve said yes.

 **jinyoung2209** : What why? I don’t want to give him false hope.

 **gyeomkyum** : Trust me, you’re more into it than you think.

 **jinyoung2209** : What do you mean?

 **gyeomkyum** : You’re older and smart, you can just figure it out yourself.

‘This brat isn’t of much help,’ Jinyoung decided, before putting his phone face down and continuing on the spreadsheet in front of him.

Well, jokes on him. He couldn’t focus. He kept thinking about the words of his only friend (unfortunately), and sure, Jinyoung had those few moments when he thinks he could actually _marry_ Park Seo-Joon or go on dates with EXO’s Park Chanyeol (he has a thing for Parks, huh?), but he hasn’t actually thought about the utmost possibility of being _gay_ , or bisexual, who knows, really?

There’s only one way he could (think of to) find out:

 **jinyoung2209:** hey jisoo, it’s me jinyoung…

 **sooyaaa_:** yes, i know, jinyoung. we dated remember?

 **jinyoung2209:** right… i wanted to ask… why did you break up with me?

 **sooyaaa_:** i guess since it’s been years, i can finally tell you. you were never interested in me.

 **jinyoung2209:** that’s insane and you know it. we were together for 3 years.

 **sooyaaa_:** you never really loved me though? as friends, of course, we were very good friends. as a girlfriend? it honestly felt like 90% of the time i was just a friend rather than a girlfriend. i felt like you just never acted as a boyfriend… yes, you have the perfect boyfriend guide memorised but there was never real feelings. i didn’t feel it. after a year, i think we both just stayed with each other for the sake of not going through the trouble of breaking up. 

**jinyoung2209:** do you think i’m gay?

 **sooyaaa_:** honestly, i had thought about it. you were always more comfortable with guys, i mean i thought it was because you’re a guy too but… there had been some thoughts. why? 

**jinyoung2209:** i think i may have just realised i’m more into guys then i think.

 **sooyaaa_:** what makes you think that?

 **jinyoung2209:** i met this guy… and he told me he had been dreaming about me, like we’re boyfriends in his dreams and i thought he was honest-to-God, joking. But he knows all this intimate stuff i have never told anyone, and honestly, i can’t stop thinking about this, as ridiculous as it is.

 **sooyaaa_:** most importantly, how do YOU feel about him?

 **jinyoung2209:** i don’t… know. i feel different, like nervous-nervous, like it’s so awkward i can’t breathe but at the same time, i feel so drawn to me. I really can't describe it...

 **sooyaaa_:** there’s no harm trying, right?

 **jinyoung2209:** i don’t want to give him false hope, though?

 **sooyaaa_:** set your boundaries then. listen jinyoung, you’re literally the only person i’ve met that never said no to a challenge. heck, you even bungee-jumped when yugyeom dared you to. you hate heights, everyone knew that, yet you managed to shock everyone by impulsively jumping within the hour of the dare.

 **jinyoung2209:** okay… that’s because i want to prove yugyeom wrong. i’m not a scaredy-cat, as he says.

 **sooyaaa_:** then what is dating another guy to you? just be clear about it, everything will be okay i promise.

 **jinyoung2209:** okay, i’ll sleep on it. thanks jisoo, we should meet up soon.

 **sooyaaa_:** yeah we always say things we don’t mean.

* * *

**jinyoung2209:** hi! are you free tomorrow evening?

That’s weird, Jinyoung had never initiated an outing before.

 **limjaebeom:** no, i have a date. why? 

He befriended Sungjin who worked at the same building, different companies, when they both realised they take the same routes home, lived in buildings next to each other, and an unlikely relationship formed. The former asked Jaebeom out on a date just as the latter decided he wasn’t going to go after Jinyoung anymore, hence, agreed to it. Their first date is tomorrow.

And it also seems like Jinyoung is a tad too late.

 **jinyoung2209:** damn it, i was too late.

 **jinyoung2209:** wait, i didn’t mean to send that. please ignore.

 **limjaebeom:** what do you mean?

 **jinyoung2209:** nothing, don’t worry! have fun, hyung.

 **limjaebeom:** thanks jinyoung. let’s hang out some other time okay?

Surprisingly, the dates with Sungjin was much more pleasant that Jaebeom would’ve ever thought. The older was really outgoing, filled the space wherever Jaebeom couldn’t and was just… a textbook-boyfriend.

That’s the problem. Jaebeom likes a out-of-the-textbook kind, out of the box so to say. Like Jinyoung, the younger always surprised him in ways Jaebeom never expected, it was always a ride he loved to be on, so long as it’s with Jinyoung.

And while we’re on that topic, ever since the last forsaken conversation 2 months ago, all he heard from the other was radio silence. Jaebeom shouldn’t be surprised, really. The younger probably found the right opportunity to cut all ties with him, like he would’ve months ago. It almost as if Jinyoung never existed.

Jinyoung on the other hand, was quite the opposite. The only reason why he avoids Jaebeom like a plague, not like the other did anything to him anyway, was because he started dreaming about the other. It seemed like whatever up there is screwing with him and his mind. He dreams about going on dates at Han River with other, he dreams about confessing then running away into Yugyeom’s arms (and the younger calling him a fool), he dreams about cuddling into the morning, he dreams about telling Jaebeom about his sisters and he dreams about meeting Jaebeom’s parents.

Why now though? Of all times, the up there decided to laugh at his face and mess up everything that he has miraculously managed to keep consistent for the past 24 years? This isn’t fair, to him or to Jaebeom. 

_What should Jinyoung do now?_

“Meet Jaebeom and talk it out. That’s what you should do,” Yugyeom answered his monologue question. 

“It’s hyung to you, brat.”

“Doesn’t matter, never met him. Do invite me to your wedding though!” 

“S-should I just really text him, though?” Jinyoung pondered, mostly to himself, not noticing the younger had his phone hand.

“Done! Now, less moping, more talking! You’ve got a date with Jaebeom _hyung_ tomorrow at lunch.”

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!”

“While you’re busy drowning in self-pity, I found Jaebeom’s contact and messaged him. Luckily for you, he agreed. You’re welcome!”

“Do you hate me? Serious question.”

“I love you more than anyone in the world. Platonically of course,” Yugyeom joked around, adding a kissy face to piss the elder off more. It worked, seeing as if the younger is now running for his life.

“Yugyeom was the one that texted you.”

“Huh?”

“Yugyeom took my phone and scheduled this…”

“So, you didn’t want to meet me?”

“No, no!” Jinyoung panicked, “I do! But I didn’t think _you_ would want to meet _me_.”

“Why not?”

“I… uh… have been dreaming about you,” Jinyoung mumbled.

“Sorry, I couldn’t hear you?”

“I’ve been dreaming about you!” Jinyoung talked louder than normal, out of panic (again), “I think they’re similar dreams, dates at Han River, meeting your parents… just like that.”

“Oh.”

“Have you been dreaming about me?”

“No.”

“Oh, okay… I’m sorry. This is a mistake, Yugyeom shouldn’t have set this up I-” 

“Wait!” Jaebeom pulled on Jinyoung’s hand when the latter tried to get up, “Ca-can we just be friends? Like actually try this time.”

“I- yeah sure, okay.”

And so it begins.

_“Beommie, do you think you’ll ever remember?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“You… don’t remember me in real life.”_

_“That’s impossible, I would always remember you, Nyoungie~”_

_“Not this time. It’s my fault, I didn’t remember initially and now, everything’s messed up and you don’t remember these now.”_

_“Jinyoungie… are you alright? Hey, don’t cry.”_

_Jaebeom wipes the tears already falling from the younger’s eyes._

_“Fate will come for us, okay? Let’s just give it time.”_

_“Okay… I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s not your fault, love.”_

  
  
And try they did. They loved doing the same things - reading, going museum-hopping, the library - whatever Jaebeom did, Jinyoung followed.

“So, how are you and Sungjin?” Jinyoung asked, while they were walking around the park eating their favourite ice creams.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. He invited me to his family’s Christmas dinner, so I’m going to go.”

“Ah, meeting the parents, already, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jaebeom nervously chuckled.

“I’m glad you’re both happy.”

“Happy is a... broad word.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know what happiness felt like, and I’m sure it isn’t this. I don’t know… I’m comfortable, but not happy. If that makes sense.”

“Yeah it is.” They sat down on a bench in silence.

“How about you? Seeing anyone lately?”

“Not exactly. I’ve been looking yes, but still am confused myself.”

“About?”

“About whether I like just girls… or guys.”

“Y-you said you weren’t gay?”

“I never thought about it,” Jinyoung looked down at his now empty ice cream stick, “I have been thinking about it _now_ , but when you asked, I never spared a second for it.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Silence enveloped them again until they heard a distant, but surely, sound of thunder, the older suggesting they should get take-away and hang out at his instead.

“So, how are you celebrating Christmas?” Jaebeom asked with a mouthful of spaghetti, which Jinyoung chastised. 

“I… don’t know. Yugyeom is going back home and my family is on vacation in Hawaii.”

“Without you?” Jaebeom chuckled.

“Just joined the center, can’t take days off too soon yet. Even on Christmas week.”

“Wanna… join me? I mean I’m having family lunch before my dinner with Sungjin’s so… I think my mom would’ve cooked enough to feed hundred people.”

“You’re not inviting Sungjin?”

“No, he’s busy. So?”

* * *

“Ah, Jaebeom-ah! You brought your boyfriend!” His mom cooed.

“Umma, this is Jinyoung, my good friend. Not Sungjin.” The filial son explained.

“Ah~ I see. My apologies. Hello, I’m Jaebeom’s mom. My husband is somewhere… ah there he is, playing with the cats.”

“Good afternoon, Mrs Lim. Thank you for welcoming me into your home.”

“It’s my pleasure, Jinyoung-ssi.”

“Just Jinyoung is fine.”

“Hyung! You were so chubby!” Jinyoung giddily laughed, flipping through the many photo albums Jaebeom’s mom had given him.

“Noooo…That’s a horrible picture, Umma!” The older whined.

“It’s my favourite!” His mom giggled.

“Ah~ you were really so cute. What happened?” Jinyoung teased.

“Hey! I’m cute now!”

“You’re not, hyung. But it’s okay, I’ll still be your friend!” The younger smiled, his eye whiskers that Jaebeom loved so much in his dreams, very prominent. As a natural reflex, the latter leaned forward and kissed the corner of Jinyoung right eye, much to everyone’s surprise.

“O-oh sorry. I forgot this is real life…”

“I-it’s okay.” Jinyoung blushed.

“What do you mean it’s real life?” Jaebeom’s dad asked.

“Ah… long story, Appa. I’ll tell you some other time.”

“It’s best we get going. I have to be at Sungjin’s at 5.” Jaebeom announced.

“Ah, okay, that’s a bummer. Jinyoungie, thank you for coming.” Mrs Lim cooed, “And thank you for bearing with our Jaebeom-ah. You’re free to come over anytime.”

“Umma…” Jaebeom groaned.

“I should be more thankful for you and Mr Lim for your hospitality and your delicious food.”

“Jaebeom, bring Sungjin next time, okay?” Jaebeom’s father said, to which his son nodded.

They all said their goodbyes, and Jaebeom drove Jinyoung back to his apartment.

“Thanks for coming with me.”

“No worries, hyung. I really enjoyed myself.”

“And uh, sorry for kissing your um- eye…”

“It’s okay, hyung.”

“Okay… Merry Christmas, Jinyoung.”

“Merry Christmas, hyung,” Jinyoung smiled, closing his apartment door behind him.

**limjaebeom:** jinyoungie.

 **jinyoung2209:** hyung! are you at sungjin’s place?

 **limjaebeom:** yes. we’re watching some cheesy Hallmark movie. i’m bored.

 **jinyoung2209:** hahaha. how can you text me so discreetly? wouldn’t his family see?

 **limjaebeom:** all those years texting in class in secret still pays off.

 **jinyoung2209:** ah hyung, you’re hilarious.

 **limjaebeom:** what are you doing?

 **jinyoung2209:** just binge-watching Drop Dead Diva on Netflix.

 **limjaebeom:** Oh.

 **jinyoung2209:** is there anything wrong?

 **limjaebeom:** uh… we used to do that in our dreams.

 **jinyoung2209:** i know, that’s why i’m watching them now.

 **limjaebeom:** i see. how is it so far?

 **jinyoung2209:** i loooooove it!!!! it’s so hilarious, i can’t stop watching.

 **limjaebeom:** who’s your favorite so far?

 **jinyoung2209:** stacy, i love how optimistic and supportive she is. yours? 

**limjaebeom:** fred, i can relate to him.

 **jinyoung2209:** how so?

 **limjaebeom:** we’re both pining for someone who doesn’t remember us.

 **limjaebeom:** sorry. 

**jinyoung2209:** it’s okay. i understand.

 **limjaebeom:** oh, i’ve got to go. dessert time.

 **jinyoung2209:** goodnight hyung.

 **limjaebeom:** goodnight jinyoungie.

_“Hyung! I love you.”_

_“I love you too, Jinyoungie. More than you know.”_

_“I know. Hyung, look at me please.”_

_Jinyoung cupped Jaebeom’s face and forced the latter to look into his eyes, “Please, please remember me when you wake up. Please.”_

_“What’s wrong, Jinyoungie?” Jaebeom worried, once he saw tears falling from his eyes._

_“Please. Just remember me. It’s all I ask.”_

_“Jinyoungie, what’s wr-?”_

  
  


Jaebeom sat up. He takes deep breaths, wiping off the sweat accumulating on his forehead.

“I should tell him,” he says to no one.

It’s 2:12am, someone’s banging at Jinyoung’s door.

“Dear God, Yugyeom. If it’s you, I’ll scratch your brains out.” Door opens.

“Hyung?”

“I love you.”

* * *

“Hyung?”

“Jinyoungie… I don’t know what I’m doing here. I’m sorry I didn’t think. I just decided to rush here… and it’s 2am and I-”

“Would you like to come in, hyung?”

Jinyoung hands in a come of hot chocolate, “You’re so stupid hyung, it’s minus 1 degrees outside and it’s snowing. Why would you rush here?”

“I needed to tell you… that I’ve been dreaming about you too.”

“But you said-”

“I know. I just didn’t want to tell you, it’s embarrassing I- The whole dream sequence restarted, and tonight I dreamt that you begged me to remember you when I wake up… you were crying and I-”

“So, it wasn’t just me, huh?”

“What?”

“I dreamt about that too.”

“Oh.”

“So the whole time, when we went out and everything, you dreamt about it. We’ve been having the same dreams?”

“I-I guess so.”

“Why would you lie to me, hyung?” Jinyoung squeaked.

“I’m with Sungjin now.”

“Are… are you happy with him?”

“Yeah… yes.”

“So what are we going to do now?”

“I… I don’t think we can be friends anymore. It’s too risky.”

“Oh… okay. Sure.”

“What do you think?”

“I… uh, agree with you.”

“So let’s pretend we just don’t know each other?”

“Yeah, let’s.”

* * *

_“Hyung, are we going to be like this here too?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Strangers.”_

_“N-no… I don’t want that. But if you feel like it’s for the best then…”_

_“NO! I want us to be together, here, at least.”_

_“Okay, good good.”_

_“Do you want to go to Japan someday?”_

_“Of course. Wait, we can do that right now right? Teleport?”_

_*Snap!*_

_“Oh, we’re at Ohori Park,” Jaebeom pointed out._

_“Wow, hyung, it’s really beautiful here.”_

_“It is.” Jaebeom wasn’t looking at the park._

_“Let’s go on a walk then?”_

_They held hands, they’ve gone where the park was decorated with fluffy white snow. It was empty, with just them, obviously, and it was really nice. They both wished they could capture this moment forever._

_“Hyung… I’m sad.”_

_“Why?”_

_“We-we can’t do this in real life,” Jinyoung sobbed._

_“It’s for the best, Jinyoungie.”_

_“I thought I could do it, but I don’t think I can… When we meet here again, can we act like we don’t know each other… at all?”_

_“Jinyoungie… we just agreed that we could do this in our dreams.”_

_“Don’t you feel like you’re cheating on Sungjin? I mean you’re dating him when you’re awake, but you’re dating someone else when you’re asleep. He doesn’t know that. It’s not fair for him. And me.”_

_“He doesn’t need to know. And I’m not cheating on him, don’t spout bullshit like that.”_

_“Bullshit?! Hyung, you can’t expect me to act like strangers in the day and act like lovers in the night. It’s not fair hyung, you’re being selfish and stringing the both of us along!” Jinyoung ranted, anger slowly simmering, tears quickly falling._

_“So what do you want me to do huh?! Break up with Sungjin because I fell in love with someone from my dreams?!” Jaebeom angrily replied back._

_“The person you’re allegedly in love with is ALSO someone you know in real life.”_

_“Allegedly?! You’re questioning my love for you?!”_

_“Yes I am! How could you be in love with him but be with someone else?”_

_“Jinyoung, I can’t break up with him-”_

_“Yes you can! I’m a REAL person Jaebeom, you KNOW me in real life. Don’t just act like I only appear in your dreams. This isn’t some k-drama or fanfiction. It’s real life, we’re BOTH real. And you’re just a coward.”_

_Jaebeom stunned, he hadn’t truly reflect on this entire situation, and honestly, he didn’t even know why he told himself that he couldn’t break up with Sungjin. It was obvious that it’s fairly one-sided anyway, he was sure he loved S-_

_“If you’re not going to say anything, I’ll go. Goodbye Jaebeom.”_

  
  


Jaebeom breaks up with Sungjin a week later. He hasn’t seen Jinyoung in his dreams since then, he had tried to go to places that they both frequented during lunch, to no avail. He didn’t want to contact the other, he was sure he wouldn’t have gotten any response anyway.

“Hyung, you’re moping,” Jackson pointed out about a month later.

“I’m not.”

“JB come on, you’ve been working on overtime for the past week. It isn’t even the peak period! Come go have drinks with us!” Brian suggested.

“Fine. Fine. Let’s go have some drinks.”

It was a bad idea. A bad idea on Jackson and Brian’s parts, seeing their good friend drinking their life away.

“Okay, I think that’s enough, JB,” Brian reprimanded, after Jaebeom’s 5th drink in the last hour.

“Nope, you guys brought me here to drink, and that’s what I’m doing, drinking.”

“In moderation, hyung. Come on, let’s go.” Jackson forcefully dragged his friend out of the bar, pushing him into a cab and hit JB in the head, “Tell the driver your address.”

“Mhhmm, okay,” Jaebeom slurred, following Jackson’s orders and telling the driver an address.

“We’re here,” the driver announced, Jaebeom passing him the cab fare, about $10 in excess. 

“Keep the change,” Jaebeom sing-sang, stumbling out of the cab and heading to the door.

He knocked on the door. Twice. Thrice. 

Why was he knocking on his own-?

Wait, this isn’t his door.

_It was Jinyoung’s._

“Jaebeom?”

“Jinyoungie, Jinyoungie… I miss you…”

“Are you drunk, Jaebeom?”

“You-you used to call me… hyung…” Jaebeom said slowly.

“You’re drunk. Why are you here?”

“I… must have given… the driver. The uh- wrong address.” Jaebeom hiccupped.

“Definitely.”

“I’ll… just go. Sorry I-”

“Come in, Jaebeom. Can’t let a stranger go home like this, can I?” Jinyoung helped the other in.

“Sober enough to have a shower?” Jinyoung asked.

“Uh… maybe?” Jaebeom stood up from where the younger put on, the couch, stumbled a bit and walked to where Jinyoung was directing, “15 minutes.”

“Take as long as you need, Jaebeom. If you puke though, clean it up,” Jinyoung jokes.

“You can sleep on the couch. Aspirins and water are ready for you when you sober up.”

“Thanks, Jinyoungie.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Ca-can we talk when I’m,” Jaebeom burped, “Sober?”

“Maybe. Goodnight, Jaebeom.”

He froze in his steps a few moments later, he heard _something_. He heard it.

He couldn’t sleep the night.

  
  


Jaebeom woke up with a headache, understandably, and unfamiliar surroundings. Oh wait, this was Jinyoung’s house. 

Aspirins and water, great, just what he needed. He swallowed two down and drank the entire cup. 

“Jinyoung?” He sounded, hoping to get a response. When he didn’t get any, he found the bedroom door close, slowly opening it.

“J-Jinyoung? I uh, am not sure whether you’re awake but uh… thanks for taking me in. I’ll leave you to it now.”

“Jaebeom wait,” Jinyoung said softly. “Do you remember what you said last night?”

“I… uh… no. Sorry… what did I say?”

_You said…_

“Nothing, you can go. Never come back here again.”

“S-sorry if I said something offensive. Bye, Jinyoung.”

Jaebeom decided to walk home. He didn’t know how long it would take but hey, he needed it. Maybe he should get some food while at it, and some cat fo-

“Jaebeom, wait!” He turned around at the call of his name, to see, surprisingly, Jinyoung running after him.

“Yesterday… you told me that you missed… me and uh that you…”

“I… what, Jinyoung?”

“That you loved me. You told me you loved me.”

“Ah, fuck I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“So you didn’t mean what... you said? You loving me?” Jinyoung’s voice cracked.

“I… Jinyoungie, I love you. I love with my entire heart and soul and I… Ever since we met in our dreams, through you not remembering me… at all I went through all of it, I still love you. I’m sorry I lied but I-” Jaebeom couldn’t continue his little rambling with another pair of lips pressed against his.

Jaebeom pulled away, “Jinyoung, Jinyoung wait.”

Jinyoung sobbed, “Hyung, hyung, please tell me it’s not just me.”

“It’s n-not just you, Jinyoungie, please don’t cry.”

“Ah sh- You’re with Sungjin, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have-”

“No, no. I broke up with him.”

“Jaebeom, Jaebeom I can’t br-.” The younger stopped, trying to slow down his breathing pace.

“Jinyoung wait. Breathe. Let’s go back to your apartment, okay?”

“No. No, if this ends badly, I’d like to do it where I don’t live in it.”

“Okay, the park. Let’s go.”

“Hyung. Let me talk first. The time we spent together after we met, I… I’ve grown to like you. Not like you, but like-like. You know, ah, I feel like I’m in high school. I thought I wasn’t gay, like I said I didn’t even think about it. In real life, we were friends. In our dreams, we were in love. And slowly, I understood why I fell in love with you, in our dreams and in reality. I love you. I love you, and I’m sorry I left… our last dream. I just couldn’t live to be _just_ your friend, when I’m _in love with you_ and you’re with someone else. Yeah… that’s it, I’m done. I think.”

“Jinyoung, I love you. I lied about not seeing you in my dreams because… you wanted to be _friends_. I didn’t want to scare you off, we just only met then, because if I told you we’d both have dreamt them, it may have scared you off… Like the first time, when we met.… I don’t know, I was scared. So, so scared, I didn’t know what to do. I’m sorry.”

“I understand, I-I would have done the same thing. You and Sungjin…?”

“Are over. I broke up with him a month ago… I can’t live without you, Jinyoungie.”

“Me too, hyung. I’m sorry I took so long.”

“It’s okay, Jinyoungie. _I would’ve waited for as long you needed.”_

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated! <3


End file.
